


Forever My King (Für immer mein König)

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship/SaruMi, Implied KurohShiro, Implied Past-Present!MikoRei, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year and a half has passed after the faithful day. What surprise awaits at the place where everything was put to an end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever My King (Für immer mein König)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! This is my first fanfic here on Ao3, though I've also uploaded this baby on FFN under the same title minus the German translation. I've also decided to put a little bunch of German words here and there 'coz of Shiro ^^

"Oi, get up. It's time for breakfast." The baritone voice of the black-haired swordsman said as he emerged from the kitchen while wearing his pink apron. The person he was talking to was still curled up under the blanket.

"Five more minutes, nyaa~" The girl's muffled voice answered.

"It's bad manners to keep the food waiting. Get up. Have you forgotten that we'll be going somewhere later?" Kuroh said in a stern voice. He just finished placing their breakfast on the low table and he's currently impatiently waiting for his pink-haired companion to get up from bed.

"Ah! Kurosuke, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Neko shrieked from under the blanket as she hastily got up and jumped to her usual place when they ate.

"I tried to wake you up." The knight said in a defeated voice.

"Nyaa! Let's hurry up and eat!"

-"Ittadakimasu."- They clapped their hands and started eating.

It's been a year and a half since the both of them started living in the dorm room that Shiro previously owned after it was reconstructed. They were granted the place after helping save everyone in Ashinaka High and they also formally attended the school as students, but Kuroh still wears his black tail coat over his school uniform. Life went on normally, though the encounters with some of the HOMRA members and Scepter4 people couldn't be avoided when walking through the town.

After breakfast and washing the dishes, the cat and dog duo headed out. They decided to visit the war's ruins every month. It was open for everyone and there were times that both Kuroh and Neko saw members of HOMRA and Scepter4 visiting the area. After the destined day, whenever the red and blue members saw each other, not much fight broke out except for the usual banters and playful fistfights. Peace finally found its place between the clashing clans.

Kuroh and Neko stood at the center of the crater. The pinkette was carrying Shiro's parasol while looking at the small flower that blossomed on the ground.

"Aha~! Look!" Neko ran to the flower and knelt in front of it, admiring its simple beauty at the middle of the crater. Kuroh smiled a bit while looking at the flower. Its petals were light gray, almost close to being white and the center was amber.

 _'Same color as his hair and eyes.'_  Kuroh thought.

"Ne, ne. Shiro, we had a test last week! Math was difficult but I managed to get a passing score. Oh, right! In the Home Economics class, we baked some muffins! But you know, Kurosuke aced the class without a sweat. It's not fair!" Neko whined at the flower, talking to it as if she was talking to Shiro. Kuroh just stood quietly behind the girl, looking at the sky and remembering their happy times together.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, not far from the Silver Clansmen who were at the center of the crater, was Munakata. He was outside the temple where he pushed Mikoto down on the ground, asking him to go down his throne as the Red King.

Just like Kuroh, Neko and both clansmen of Scepter4 and HOMRA, he often visits the war's ruins. His visits' purposes were to remember a friend. It was unknown to many except Kusanagi, Seri and Fushimi that he and Mikoto were friends. Their friendship started long before they were chosen to be Kings, having almost the same story as Fushimi and Yata.

Though he and Mikoto were the exact opposites of one another, they perfectly understood each other, especially the burdens of being Kings of their respective clans. Their similarities and respected differences, their burden... those could be the reasons on why he was attracted to the fiery red-head.

_'Sorry to make you do the dirty work, Munakata.'_

Munakata remembered Mikoto's words as well as the peaceful look on the red-head's face. Seeing Mikoto's face in his mind made something in his chest clench and throb painfully. The bluenette sighed and looked at the clear sky.

"Are you happy now, Suoh? This is what you died to protect. Making me do the work, dying peacefully, leaving me alone like this... Do you really hate me this much?"

 

* * *

 

 

At the HOMRA Bar...

"Kusanagi-san, here's the grocery." Yata said as he entered the bar while carrying the grocery that Kusanagi asked him to do. After Mikoto left, everyone in HOMRA mourned over it for a while but they eventually managed to get back on their feet and continue living.

 _'Mikoto wouldn't want to see us sulking.'_  Anna's words hit them with full impact which made them pick up the pieces and continue with life.

"Ah, thank you, Yata-chan." Kusanagi took the bags of grocery and sorted it out on the counter.

"I'll be going out for a little while. Gonna be back before dinner." Yata said as he carried his skateboard.

"Alright. Don't be late." Kusanagi waved his white handkerchief to the younger male who rushed out while Anna looked at him.

"Those two are going to meet." The girl said while Kusanagi just smiled.

"Making up for the lost time, huh?"

On the other hand, Yata finally reached their meeting place. He was carrying a plastic bag that contained their soda and some yakisoba bread when he saw the person waiting for him.

"Took you a while, Misaki." Came a bored greeting from Fushimi who was playing a game on his console.

"I bought something to eat." Yata sat beside Fushimi on the grass and handed him the yakisoba bread and soda. The megane teen took the food and ate.

"Versus play." Fushimi handed his other console to Yata who started playing after finishing the rest of his bread. The shorter teen sprawled on his belly down on Fushimi's lap.

"Ha! Eat that, Saru! I'm gonna own this game!" The crow exclaimed as he pushed the buttons in order to defeat the character that Fushimi was using. The megane teen hummed a bit and pushed a sequence of buttons, making his character perform more than 30-hit critical combo.

"Saruhiko wins!" Flashed on the screen and the brunette groaned against the blackette's lap.

"Fuckin' cheater!"

"That was a combo." Fushimi said as he lied down on the grass. Yata got up and stared at the other teen.

"Arm out." He said which confused Fushimi.

"Pardon?"

Instead of answering, Yata held Fushimi's arm and used it as a pillow as he lied down. The taller teen saw that the other teen's cheeks were tinted with red and it made him smile. He adjusted his position and crossed his hands behind his head while Yata snuggled against his chest, planting a kiss on Fushimi's collarbone where the remnants of scratching the now-gone HOMRA insignia remained.

"You're mine, stupid monkey." The crow mumbled as he blushed while Fushimi smiled.

"Always."

 

* * *

 

 

"Neko, it's time to go." Kuroh said, announcing that their visit to the place was over.

"But... I still have a lot of things to tell Shiro... I haven't gotten to tell him about Kukuri and Mishina... about me and Anna becoming friends... and that we're still waiting for him... I still don't wanna go!" Neko whined while clutching the parasol and kneeling in front of the flower. Tears were staining the young strain's face.

"We can always visit him."

"But... for sure Shiro wants to know these things now! I wanna tell him! I don't want to leave!" The cat cried and the black hound sighed. It was the same whenever they went to visit the place. Each and every time, Neko would cry.

"Neko..."

As silence awkwardly formed between the cat and dog duo, someone's footsteps sounded near the crater. Kuroh glanced up and saw a familiar tuft of white hair above the crater so he jumped and approached the figure. When he saw the male face-to-face, his eyes widened which caused him to step back a bit.

"Y-You... But... how...?" Kuroh stared at the teen incredulously.

"Eto... tadaima." The person said with a smile. The black knight stared at the teen before him, part of himself wishing that it wasn't a dream because the teen in front of him was none other than Isana Yashiro. The other teen's Ashinaka uniform had a hole in front of his chest which was mirrored to his back, an effective reminder of that faithful day.

"Kurosuke, what's wrong?" Neko said as she climbed up the crater with a bit of difficulty for she was still carrying the parasol.

"You suddenly-" Neko gaped when she saw who Kuroh was staring at. Tears gathered in her hetero-chromatic eyes as she covered her mouth, causing the parasol to fall to the ground with a clatter.

"Shiro... Shiro... Shiro!" The pinkette tackled the white-haired teen to a hug and sobbed on his chest. Shiro smiled and patted the girl on the head as he stroked her hair. Kuroh looked at the two and took his black coat off then placed it on the white-haired teen's shoulders.

"Kuroh, I'm back." The white-haired teen said while blushing. The black hound smiled and hugged the two teens. Shiro blushed more because Kuroh's rarely showy with his affections.

"I'm glad you're back." The knight said and Shiro wrapped his free arm around Kuroh's waist then nuzzled against his chest.

"I've missed you both."

"But Shiro... how did you return...?" Neko asked as she looked at the white-haired teen. The look on Kuroh's face made it obvious that he was also wondering about the same thing.

"After the Red King used his power to attack me, my powers as the Silver King got activated. The Silver Sanctum wrapped around my body and soul, deeming me inviolable, so the attack only hit the Colorless King who was trapped inside. For the past year and a half, my powers regenerated so I could return." Shiro explained.

"You were able to live and return because of your power as the Silver King who's invulnerable against any and all external matter. But, I thought that only a King can kill another King?" Kuroh asked.

"That works for other Kings. The only way someone can kill me is when I step down from being the Silver King. The power of the slate is inside my soul. When I step down, that power will be cut off, thus making me a normal person." Shiro said with a smile.

"Then, you'll be staying with us for good?" Neko chirped happily.

"Yeah."

Kuroh pulled back when he noticed that he was still hugging the two, mainly Shiro, and then looked at Neko who was smiling happily.

"Neko, change back."

The pinkette jumped and became a pink kitten that snuggled against Shiro's chest.

"Eh? Kuroh?"

The black hound carried Shiro in bridal way. The King blushed and looked behind them. He directed a knowing smile at the person he saw before the knight used his aura to pull away from the place.

 

* * *

 

 

Munakata definitely couldn't believe his eyes. The Silver King, Isana Yashiro or Adolf K. Weismann, was alive. From how the trio's talk went, it seemed like the Silver King explained on how he was able to return back to life. Then, the First King directed a smile at him before they left, courtesy of the Black Hound.

"So... he's back. As what one would expect from the Immortal King." The bluenette mumbled then sighed. His thoughts drifted back to a certain red-head.

"It's rare seeing you troubled." A familiar person's baritone voice said. Munakata tensed.

 _'This can't be true. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone.'_  The bluenette chanted in his mind as the figure approached him and he felt the person's warm hand placed on his shoulder.

"Whoever you are, I am going to arrest you for impersonating a dead person." Munakata said while the person chuckled. The bluenette flinched inwardly. It was all so familiar- that voice, that warmth.

"Look at me, Munakata."

The bluenette turned to face the other male and his chest throbbed upon seeing who it was. Fiery red-hair like a lion's mane and amber eyes. It was him.

"Suoh..." Munakata breathed out while Mikoto smirked.

"Yo."

"How on earth..." At this, Mikoto shrugged and looked at the sky. The male had his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and Munakata saw the black shirt and jacket torn from when he thrusted the saber to Mikoto's heart.

"Unknowingly entered the Silver Sanctum when I attacked that guy. He said something about that power extending its reach to my Red Domain and giving me another chance to live. But if I die for the second time, it's all over." The red-head said like dying and living didn't matter.

"More than a year has passed yet you haven't changed the slightest." The bluenette commented as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and after taking one, he offered some to Mikoto who took one.

"Lighter? Can't use my power for the next two months." Mikoto said with a smirk and Munakata smiled a bit then took out his lighter, lighting both of their cigarettes.

"You better return to your clan, Suoh. They've been waiting for you."

"Thanks for taking care of them." Mikoto then took Munakata's cigarette away before leaning in closer. It was then when the bluenette felt those familiar gentle lips on his. The bluenette fisted his hand on the red-head's black jacket and pulled him closer. He poured all the longing, grief and love in that kiss.

Mikoto dropped and stepped on both of their cigarettes and wrapped his arms around the bluenette. From the start, he knew that Munakata was the one who will be ending his life in order to avoid the repeat of the Kagutsu Crater incident and he trusted the bluenette enough to die without any regret especially when he finally avenged Tatara's death. The only thing he didn't expect was the Silver King, giving him another chance to live.

_'You wanted to avenge your clansman that died an untimely death. You also held back when you could've blasted this body into oblivion. The slate knew that that's why my Silver Sanctum tuned your spectrum to synchronize with it and protected your body from harm. I know you have to return to your clan as well as to that special someone so I'm giving you this chance. But please don't die like that on everyone again, though I'm not one to talk.' Shiro said while smiling at Mikoto. The red-head saw the Silver's Sword of Damocles in the air and a slate below them._

_'That Black Hound...' Mikoto said._

_'Kuroh might be furious because of what I did. Still, I have to return to him and Neko. Oh, right. Please take care of my other half. Honestly, had he not died before the Colorless King took control of my original body, I would've chosen his body as my vassal. You'd find him taking a nap in your headquarters.'_

_'You mean...'_

_'An added bonus for your kindness. Na dann, bis zum nächsten Mal, Red King.'_  After that conversation, both of them were engulfed with silver light and the next thing Mikoto knew was waking up outside the temple.

The bluenette pulled back from the kiss and looked at Mikoto who was smiling gently at him.

"Welcome back."

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahhh!" Yata groaned as he felt a scorching heat on his collarbone. Fushimi clutched his own too before sitting up. This time, Yata was the one who pulled down the megane teen's collar and saw his HOMRA insignia burning brightly. The taller teen also pulled down the collar of Yata's shirt and saw the insignia burning.

"It's back." Fushimi breathed out.

"That means... Mikoto-san's...! Let's go, Saru!" Yata then stood up and pulled Fushimi. The taller teen clicked his tongue and didn't move. The older teen saw the pain in the other's eyes and immediately caught on what he was thinking. Fushimi was thinking that he'd be losing Yata to Mikoto for the second time around.

"Che. Use your brain sometimes, Saru."

"I won't-" Fushimi's sarcastic retort got cut off by a searing kiss from Yata. The megane teen's mind became a mush and all he could do was blink and gape at the older teen who was blushing while grinning.

"We'll always be together. Whether the others are around or not, in the end, it will always be the both of us together. You're important to me, Saru and no way in hell that we'll be separated again." Yata said as he intertwined their fingers. Fushimi nodded and held on Yata's hand tighter.

"Let's go."

The both of them ran to the bar and they saw some members of HOMRA gathering around. Yata and Fushimi easily passed through them. When they entered the bar, they saw the usual members gathering around the sofa.

"Kusanagi-san, what's happening? The insignia-" Yata's ramble was cut off when he and Fushimi saw who were sitting on the sofa. One had fiery red-head while the other had light brown hair and a piercing on his left ear. Anna sat between the two males with each of her tiny hands holding theirs, a small rare smile was on her lips while looking at their clan's invincible duo.

"They're back." She said.

"Yata! Fushimi-kun!"

"Mikoto-san... Totsuka-san..." Yata mumbled as tears gathered in his eyes while Fushimi was just staring at the two. After a heartbeat or two, the younger teens were pulled into a hug by Tatara and all of the HOMRA members cheered their chant.

-"No blood! No bone! No ash!"-

Outside the bar, two familiar figures passed by the place, though one glanced at the lively cheers of the clan.

"Oi, why're you spacing out?" Kuroh said. Shiro shook his head while smiling when he saw Mikoto and Tatara inside the bar from the window.

"It's nothing." Shiro jogged with Neko in her cat form on his shoulder. The white-haired teen caught up with the black hound and wrapped his arms around Kuroh's left.

"What's with you?" Kuroh said, the faintest of blushes tainting his cheeks.

"Nothing at all. Let's go."

Shiro pulled Kuroh and continued walking.

_'Bis wir uns alle wieder.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the translation for the words that Shiro used (feel free to correct me if they're wrong, though ^^ ):
> 
> -Na dann, bis zum nächsten Mal, Red King > "Well then, until next time, Red King."  
> -Bis wir uns alle wieder. > "Until we all meet again."


End file.
